Electric power meters are the interface between the electrical load of the residence or business and the power grid power lines and serve to meter, or measure, the electric usage of the power load to enable accurate billing corresponding to the actual electrical usage. It is routine for electric power companies to interrupt electrical power to a residence or business for non-payment of bills or, more commonly, during change of owners or occupancy.
Meters commonly comprise a clear cylindrical observation cover mounted over the metering apparatus which is secured to a base. Two pairs of male meter side blades protrude from the base and reversibly interengage with corresponding female receptors in a receptacle housing which is permanently affixed to a readily accessible portion of the structure which is to receive the power. Power is introduced to the structure's internal electrical system from a power line attached to the receptacle housing via a pair of input female-male side blade connections, through the metering apparatus which measures the power used, and through a second pair of output male-female side blade connections of the meter to the structure's internal electrical wiring system. A lead wire seal, or other such method, is used to ensure the meter is not removed from the receptacle housing or tampered with during normal use.
When the power company desires to interrupt power, a meter person breaks the seal and removes the meter from the receptacle housing. A pair of plastic disconnect sleeves are placed over either the meter's input or output male side blade pair to interrupt electrical flow to the structure. The meter is then remounted on the receptacle housing, and a lead wire seal is affixed to detect any tampering with the meter.
Disconnect sleeves are generally made of insulating plastic which is impervious to electrical flow to ensure that electrical power is interrupted. The sleeves comprise a generally rectangular body portion to fit over the rectangular male side blades, and include two flaps which extend past the open end of the body portion. The other end of the body portion is sealed closed. The sleeve fits over the side blade with the perpendicularly flared flaps overlying a cotter pin which mounts the side blade to the base, and extends over a portion of the meter base. The disconnect sleeves also block moisture from seeping to the male-female connection which would cause a power leakage or arcing.
Disconnect sleeves as currently used are generally made of clear or translucent plastic and do not reduce the potential of undesired electrical leakage or arcing to the female reception in the receptacle housing due to the presence of the cotter pin which spaces the disconnect sleeve from the flat base and exposes a portion of side blade on both edges proximate the meter's base. The exposed base portions of the side blades create the potential for electrical leakage or arcing to the corresponding female receptacles when the meter is mounted on the receptacle housing.
Furthermore, it has been found in sleeves of the type shown in the Harley J. Orr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,976, entitled DEVICE FOR INSULATING A JACK, the tendency is to tear along the lateral edges 20 when the flaps are pulled back to place it over the terminal. This tendency is obviated in a sleeve of the present invention by reason of arcuate cut outs extending at least sixty percent (60%) into the sleeve. These arcuate cut outs provides strong resistance to such tearing at this juncture of the sleeve when the panels are turned back to apply it to a terminal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disconnect sleeve which virtually eliminates electrical leakage and arcing between the male side blade and the female receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disconnect sleeve which allows visual inspection of its condition and presence.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a disconnect sleeve which virtually eliminates unwanted tearing of the lateral sides when positioned on a terminal.
Other objects will appear hereafter.